Jewelpet Happiness
A fifth series titled Jewelpet Happiness (ジュエルペット ハッピネス / Juerupetto Happinesu) was first revealed on the March Issue of Pucchigumi and premiered on 6 April 2013. The series is directed by Hiroaki Sakurai of Daa! Daa! Daa! and Cromartie High School to coincide with the Anime's 5th anniversary. The fifth story arc of the series which focuses on the main heroine Chiari Tsukikage. Happiness adapts elements from High School and Cafe managing, referencing it closer to the third mothership anime, Jewelpet Sunshine. The story focuses on Ruby and her friends managing the Jewelpet Café while attending the Jewel Academy and collecting Magic Jewels for the Magical Jewel Box. If looking for the Episode or Characters, See this link Character list for some episode, see this link Episode list Plot One day at the magical world of Jewel Land, Lady Jewelina entrusted Ruby the Magical Jewel Box with a mission to make friends and collect Magic Jewels. At the same time she needs to attend the Jewel Academy to do so and open a shop called the Jewelpet Café. However with her friends, things didn't go well as expected as the cafe is considered abandoned and needs a lot of work for them to prosper and to reach that goal Ruby is expecting. But when she met three middle school student named Chiari Tsukikage, Nene Konoe and Ruruka Hanayama, she decides to make friends with then and accepted their help on managing the Jewelpet Cafe. Now, she and her friends now must work together for the cafe to prosper, stick together through good and bad luck as well as protecting the Magical Jewel Box from being stolen. Production The 5th series is first revealed at the March issue of Shogakukan all-girl magazine Pucchigumi. The magazine explains some details on the series's as well as the 40th Jewelpet, Rossa and will be tied in with the recently revealed Jewel Music Pod to by Sega Toys. During the series production, Hiroaki Sakurai, the director of''' Cromartie High School''' and the recently released Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess became involved with the series's development. Shuhei Abe, of the show's sound directors revealed in a series of tweets about some of the cast of the series, which includes the main human characters (Megumi Han,' Ikumi Hayama' and Mai Aizawa)10 as well as the pets and the other human characters which were later revealed on the official website. On the press conference held in Sanrio Puroland in 2 April 2013, voice actors''' Ayaka Saito and '''Ai Kayano detailed a few things regarding the upcoming series as well as describing Chiari's personality for the anime as being a "goofy yet energetic girl who thinks positively in all circumstances." Saito also stated that this is her 6th time she's voicing Ruby since the first series.13 Also in the event, the Japanese idol group Fairies also performed the opening theme for the anime, which is announced to be released in Early Summer of 2013. Ito Momoka, one of the members commented that "I’m honored to be able to perform at Sanrio Puroland where I’ve been visited many times.” Regarding the theme song, she said, “Our song is bracing just like the anime, and the choreography to the song is cute which people can emulate!” The series premiered at 6 April 2013. Happiness is confirmed to have two songs also, with one confirmed opening theme. The opening theme is titled At the End of the Light (光の果てに Hikari no hate ni), performed by the Japanese idol group Fairies. The song is composed by Tetsuro Oda and arranged by K.A.Z of the band VAMPS. DVD Jewelpet Happiness gained 4 official DVD-Box releases by TC Entertainment, a Group company of Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings, Mainichi Broadcasting System and Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting, with each of the box sets containing 4 discs, spanning into each half of the series. The first box set will be released on 25 October 2013. Category:Series Category:Destination articles